My Beloved Petite Soeur
by Zenshiki
Summary: Who will be at your side when you are in this maze? SeiXShimako Nothing to say.. :
1. Comfort

This is my first ever fanfic story since I've become a fanfic member almost half a year

This is my first ever fanfic story since I've become a fanfic member almost half a year. So please no flaming. Please bear with me. Ok guys.. this is it.. I don't own MSGM,.. oh just love Satou Sei!! SeixShimako… Well here we go..

**My Beloved Petite Soeur**

**Prologue**

Sitting under the tree where she first met the person that changed her life. The person that made her as a petite soeur, the person that she always wanted to see, to be with her, to guide her what she must do.

Seeing the cat that the person she cared the most and out of her senses followed the running cat to the place she unexpectedly arrived. There she is., found the person she longed for, Sei Satou, her onee-sama. She wants to reach her out but in no success.

'_Onee-sama, onee-sama, when did you decided to take me as your petite soeur? How did you convinced yourself? Onee-sama!!'_

There she is, in her weak state crying the name of the person that she always love…

A/N

Ok guys familiar? Yeah.. I got my idea on the 9th episode of Maria Sama Ga Miteru Spring edition. I just have the guts to widen my ideas to that episode. So enough for any explanations.

Hey I don't force you yet to leave a review but please… R&R I will really appreciate it. If something's wrong, please let me be informed. Thanks! reishindict14 here! :)

A/N: I don't own MSGM but enjoy! Ja!

**My Beloved Petite Soeur **

**Chapter 1**

**Comfort**

Sei Satou, Lilian graduate who entered the Lilian University, walking in the hallway to her next class.

In the corner of her eye there she saw her ex- petite soeur kneeling and covering her face, crying beside the fence that separating her in the Lilian University.

As she saw her crying, she rushed to her, didn't mind the sense of small hurt in her face as she jumped through the fence.

Sei almost want to die just seeing Shimako Todou in this state of misery and almost break her heart as she heard what the younger girl is saying.

"_Onee-sama, onee-sama, when did you decided to take me as your petite soeur? How did you convinced yourself? Onee-sama!! Onee-sama… Onee-sama!"_

"_Shimako…"_ Sei said with a calm voice as not to startled the girl crying for her.

"_Sei-sama!" _Shimako gasped and at the same time embarrassed as she saw her ex-grand soeur, the person she was calling out a while ago. Feeling hurt as she saw the sadness and hurt into Sei's blue eyes.

Sei didn't think twice of what she will going to do as she pulled Shimako into a tight and secured embrace.

"_What's wrong Shimako?"_ Sei asked as she snuggled the younger woman to her and enjoys the feeling of warmth she is experiencing right now.

"_Sei-sama, I–uh I don't know what to do, I–I uh"_ Shimako didn't finish her words as the older woman hush her and tell her not to talk anymore.

**Sei's POV**

_I don't want you to depend on me, I chose you to be my petite soeur because I know you're strong but once I saw you in this state I can't stand it. If only you know how much important you are to me and how much I love you. I don't know what to do without you. I've been so lonely not being with you. When I am still your grand soeur, I always hide my concerns even I can see what you are thinking, as if I can see through you. For the first time I saw you, I saw Shiori in you, but I realized you are different to her. You are always there for me; you always support me on what decisions I made, even though I always pay my attention to Yumi when I first met her. She always have her concerns for you that I never show you but she did. I was scared to tell you what's inside me, I'm scared that you will never love me back. Yes, you are my beloved petite soeur. I'm always be with you… always. I don't care what others say. When I heard that you find it difficult to solve this maze where I was stacked too, I saw myself in you. How I solve this maze with myself. I want to help you, but I want you to be stronger. But now, when I saw you like these, I felt guilty. I never help you; I'm a useless soeur to you…_

"Sei-sama?" Sei snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called.

"What is it, Shimako?" Sei asked her with concern and care.

"You have a wound on you face." Shimako commented as she noticed the blood dripping into Sei's face as she grabbed her small hanky to wipe away from her face.

"It's alright you don't have to do it, don't worry I was just rushing to reach you when I accidentally got it when I jumped over the fence. Shimako then noticed the gaze Sei was giving to her as she melts into her blue eyes.

**Shimako's POV**

_Sei, why are you staring me like that? Oh god! Her eyes, such pure and innocent eyes. Please stop it… I don't know how long I can stand it. When I lose control I might kiss you. Oh god what am I thinking! I don't want her to reject me. I don't want her to go away from me. I don't want to lose you my Sei-sama. I don't know what to do without you in my side. I never expect you to rushed here and jumped over that fence just to be with me. You don't know how happy I am being with you. For the first time I met you under that tree, I've been struck in your calm face as if you are waiting for someone. I felt embarrassed because I disturbed you so I run away never had a chance to introduce myself. Most of all, know your name. I feel shy and unfortunately, loss my confidence when it comes about you. I felt glad and never think twice when you asked me to be your petite soeur. I will never let go of your hand holding mine. I am yours, but you are not mine I wish I could but still, I'm contented of being with you. I look for you in the presence of Noriko, hoping that she will able to replaced you but now I found myself crying your name to rescue me with this never ending maze. I just can't accept that you are no longer with me, like the time we run holding my hand as we rush to our class. The hand that holds mine and supporting me. _

Shimako cleared out her thoughts as she came back to reality and never want to miss this chance as she hugged Sei as if she will never let her go or let her escape from her.

"_I feel ok now…with you being with me."_ as the younger woman try her best to hide the blushed from Sei as she buried her face onto Sei's shoulder.

"_Don't worry Shimako-chan, even I'm in the other side of this fence I will never get tired jumping over just to reach you, right Goronta..."_ Sei assured, as she looked to the cat she always taken care of. _I will always watch you in distance_. Sei thought, the one who named the cat, Goronta.

"_Meow!"_ Goronta immediately approached the two as she meowed unto them.

"_Th-thanks a lot Sei-sama."_

"_Don't mention it, so I will see you around and I almost forgot that I have a class and I think if I don't go now, I will be fifteen minutes late, Ja!" _Sei kissed Shimako's forehead and winked as she dashed off to her next class leaving a blushing Shimako.

_'I can't wait to end my French class. I will wait for her at the gate.'_ Sei thought with a big grin on her face.

A/N: How waas it? please take a reaction.. I need any comments or suggestions.. :)

a/n: this is edited by envy-01-monkeyking01lover, thanks


	2. Revelation

This is my first ever fanfic story since I've become a fanfic member almost half a year

Disclaimer: I don't own MSGM but enjoy! Ja!

A/N: this is the second chapter.. hope you guys read and review! Onegai! 

--

**Chapter 2 **

**Revelation**

Shimako returned to her class just in time after her encounter with Sei. Yumi noticed the pink flushed staining the innocent face of the new Rosa Gigantea.

"What is that blushed on your face, Shimako-chan? Oh rather, Rosa Gigantea, looks like you have a very good mood today, neh?" Yumi asked with a devious grin present on her face.

"Yumi! No I-it's not like that!" Shimako protested as Yumi continue teasing her.

"Well well well, what do we have here, our little Rosa Gigantea have a happy aura today something great happen? Mind if I join?"

"Waahh! Yo-Yoshino! You scared us!" The two girls almost had a heart attack as Yoshino Shimazu suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"S-stop it you too! Our sensei has arrived! What about talk it later, say Yumi, Yoshino."

"Sounds great! Let's meet at the Rose Mansion." Yumi suggested as they return to their proper seat can't wait to hear the wonderful news happened to their young Rosa.

During lunch at the Rose Mansion, Shimako together with Yumi and Yoshino are having their '_private meeting'_ as to what happened to Shimako after the Yamayurikai meet Noriko.

"Well, what happened?" Yumi started the conversation with a sparkling eyes.

"Yumi-chan! Let her speak, you're scaring her!" Yoshino commented as Yumi keep intriguing the shy woman.

"Well, after I left the Rose Mansion earlier, I found myself sitting under my favorite tree. I saw Goronta, not bothering why I followed him I found myself at the courtyard beside a fence that separating Lilian School to the university. There I saw Sei-sama. I just felt to call her out as if she will hear me, but out of hope, I knelt down and cried. That's when I hear a very familiar voice few meters away at my back. As I saw her, I never got a chance to greet her as she hugged me, and…"

"Aaaannndd?" the other two girl echoed.

"That's all." Shimako finished as she sipped her tea.

"That's it?" the two girls said in unison

"That's it."

"Oh..." Yumi said as she sighed.

"What's the matter, Yumi?" Shimako asked as she notice Yumi sighed.

"Oh! Uhm! It's nothing! I just got my brain left my head for a while…"

At the end of her class, Sei raced through the Lilian's School gate as she wait the woman she longed to see soon. As she is waiting, she met along the gate Yumi and the new Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko-sama, going on their way home.

"Hello Yumi! Sachiko-san! Going home together, neh?" Sei asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yep, we're having a weekend vacation to celebrate the new Yamayurikai members at 5li-sama's home." Yumi happily announced as Sachiko smiled at her.

"Oh I see, is Shimako coming?"

"Hmmm, I think yes, she said she is not too busy this weekend so she might come with Noriko." Yumi revealed to the ex-Rosa Gigantea with a watchful eye never want to miss the reaction of the older woman.

"Hmmm…it's that so..." Sei commented with a sudden change of mood.

"Sei-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've changed a lot." Sachiko finally spoke

"Oh really? Not so much." As the short haired ex-Rosa scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we have to go now, looks like your princess has just arrived. See yah! Sei-sama!" Yumi bid farewell as they continue to walk out of the gate and quickly winked before they leave.

"O-oi! Mate! … what d-did Yumi just said? Princess?" Sei completely drowned by her thoughts as the woman she's waiting curiously watching her at her back.

"S-Sei-sama, it's going late, why are you standing there and keep on repeating a certain word?"

"Waaah!" Sei almost drop her heart as she heard Shimako.

"Geez! Shimako, you scared me…"

"G-gomenasai, Sei-sama! I just got worried when I saw you out of your self as you keep chanting '_princess_'."

Sei looked away as she tried to hide her face blushing hard as she realized what just Yumi told her a while ago.

"A-Are you waiting for someone? Oh I'm so sorry I just disturbed you...I think I must-" Shimako stopped her statement as she motioned to leave when a soft hand holding her arm stopped her.

"Sei-sama?"

"Actually…I-I was waiting for you so that I can walk you home but Yumi said that you need to get hurry because you will have a gathering together with Noriko so I guess I am the one to leave." Sei said as she quickly moved ready to run not wanting Shimako to see the tears that brimming in her blue eyes but quickly stopped as she feel a warm hugged coming at her back.

"Shi-Shimako"

"Sure Sei-sama I just call Yumi and the others that I can't join them." Shimako accept the offer of being with Sei as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the body of the person she was hugging.

"Let's go then." Sei announced as she managed to absorb all the things happened just a while ago.

They walked without daring to start a conversation, contented with just being with each other's presence. It was already six o'clock as they passed into a park.

"Wanna rest for a while? The place is so peaceful and quiet in here." Sei invited the girl she's with.

"Sure, good idea."

They sit on one of the benches in the park as Shimako finally commented.

"It looks wonderful here, I like it."

"Especially when you're with me." Shimako startled as she heard the phrases Sei has just said.

'_Damn you! Dummy! You want her to hear you! If you didn't watch your very talkative mouth she might be able to know your feelings!_' Sei arguing with her thought as she realized what she just said. She can't hide it anymore as she finally decided to reveal to the girl that she loved the most, her true feelings.

'_Take it or leave it! don't want to miss this very rare opportunity to tell her._' Sei thought as she finally broke the silence.

"Uhm...Shi-Shimako, I-uh j-just want to t-tell something really important it's just that uhm..." Sei didn't know what to do next as she hear that struck deeply into her heart like an arrow.

"I-I love you Sei!" Shimako finally have a courage to reveal to other woman her true feelings, the last statement that Sei suppose to say.

"I–uh know it's kinda embarrassing to say but I..." Shimako didn't finish her explanation as Sei claimed her lips into a chaste kiss.

"I want you to tell the same thing but I guess you save me into my own maze of you might not return my..." Sei was hushed as she was silenced by a passionate kiss from the other woman. It's soft, Sei first thought as she completely lost into the bliss they are sharing with. Until Sei can no longer control herself as she deepen the kiss.

Shimako pulled away as she noticed that it is getting dark.

"Sei-ch..." Shimako was been cut off as Sei kissed her hungrily

"I don't want you to call me with a sama, ok? If you continue saying that I will have a punishment waiting for you." Sei said huskily as she jokingly scolds Shimako.

"Sei-chan, Shimako laughed a little as to what she just called to Sei, it's getting late we must hurry and I don't think you had eaten any meal after we parted." Shimako lightly huffed as she remembered that Sei's class is straight forward until four o'clock, and have an emergency club meeting until five that she never had a chance to grab any food on her way to wait her in the gate.

So as an exchanged, she invited over Sei to her apartment two blocks away into the park to have a dinner with her. Her parents' house is quite far so she decided to rent a small apartment so she can able to attend school easily. Being alone in the apartment, she was used to being alone and know many things in the kitchen.

They walked out of the park, holding eachother's hand as they head of to Shimako's apartment. They arrived less than ten minutes. They enjoy other's side so they didn't realize they just got to their destination. Shimako motioned the older woman to enter as she open the door.

"Come in, I just call to Yumi that I will not come over as I forgot to do something important matter."

"Oh...what could it be, hmm...you naughty girl." Sei captured Shimako against the wall as she was being nibbled in her ear.

"Uhn.. Sei-sa- chan! Stop it! I can't call her with this condition uhh!" Shimako didn't able to resist as Sei bit a tender spot in her neck that made her back arched as she became turned.

"I'm hungry already, Shimako-chan." Sei muttered as not referring to the food but the other way around.

"Sei! I-uh...oh god!" Shimako gasped as she felt the hand of Sei exploring every curve of her body until she stopped there, fondling her well-developed breast as she ilicited a satisfying moan.

Her panting became faster and shallow. Enjoying every touch of the woman she always wants.

"Sei...j-just a second ok?"

"Hmmm...alright...only few minutes ok?"

"Hai."

Shimako grabbed her wireless phone as she dialed into Sachiko resident's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yumi?"

"Yeah, Shimako? Hey! Where are you? Noriko's waiting for you here. What time you will arrived the party will going to start in any seconds."

"That's why I called you, I just want you to inform you that I can't come because of something important matter I forgot."

"Oh…okay. I'll just tell the others that you won't come…and I think I know who's with you there." Yumi whispered as Shimako can imagine the naughty grin of Yumi.

"YUMI!"

"Ha-ha! Calm down! Ok then? Have a wonderful night Rosa Gigantea!"

"Arigatou, Yumi." Shimako bid farewell as she hung up the phone.

"Sei, are you hungry? Dinner's ready." Shimako called out Sei who just finished taking a shower.

"H-Hai! Coming!"

Sei, didn't know what reason, brought extra clothes that she managed to change as she finished to take a shower.

After she changed, she joined the younger woman as she already seated on one chair.

They quietly enjoy their dinner, exchanging compliments and smiles to each other.

As soon they finished, Sei helped Shimako to clean up the dishes and as childlike as she, make fun with Shimako as she sprinkled water to the surprised girl and try to take her revenge as she splashed a water from the faucet.

There they were, soaked with water as they share a sweet and lovingly kiss. It was almost past ten in the evening when they totally cleaned their mess up.

Shimako wanted Sei to stay with her for the night but hesitated to tell to her as courage betrayed her. But she need to do something before it's too late.

--

A/N: ok… another chapter that ended.. so what can you say? Please need some comments, suggestions, questions anything that will please I will really appreciate it. :) ja!


	3. Being With the One You Loved

A/N: OK… another chapter that ended.. so what can you say? Please need some comments, suggestions, questions anything that will please you I will really appreciate it. :) ja!

Disclaimer: I don't MSGM... :) ja!

**My Beloved Petite Soeur **

**Chapter 3**

**Being With the One You Loved**

"Hmmm...Shimako...looks like it's getting late already and you must be tired, I think it would be a good idea if I go now." Stated Sei as she half cursed herself to let slip of a chance to be with Shimako and motioned for the door.

Sei didn't reach the door as Shimako blocked her way out, red flushed present in her very beautiful face as she walked forward, face to face with Sei with one foot distance.

Sei didn't hesitate this time as she claimed the soft rosy lips of the person she truly loved. Shimako put her arm around the older woman's neck as to deepen the kiss they are sharing.

"Wanna let me in?" Sei mumbled as she licked Shimako's bottom lip asking for entrance.

"Hmmm...why not..." The younger of the two obliged, letting the other woman's tongue to explore her warm and sweet taste of her mouth and tongue as they fought for dominance.

"Uhnn...S-Sei-chan!" forgetting any formalities as Sei pinned her against the wall letting her arm around the taller woman's neck as was being lifted up the ground making her legs snake around Sei's slim waist, allowing her core almost rubbing against the other woman's stomach.

"Hmm...well, I guess I changed my mind then." Sei informed as she skillfully explored every perfect curves of the younger woman's body as she felt her body getting warm and the feeling buliding inside her stomach.

"Sei-sa..." Shimako didn't finish her words as she felt a hand foundling her mound through her uniform that she didn't manage to change even it is wet already due to their playing a while ago.

"Hmm? What did you call me? ne, Shi-ma-ko-chan?" Sei managed to tease her ex-petite soeur in her state of ecstasy.

Sei couldn't take it anymore as she carried Shimako to her room without breaking their kiss, pulling away to breath but immediately resume after they inhaled enough air.

There she was, being laid carefully as her back against the soft bed as Sei skillfully unbuttoned her uniform, slid it off and tossed it aside.

Having an idea, she experimentally sucked the tongue of the woman below her, pulling it inside her own mouth. Shimako due to the overflowing lust right now, arched her back letting Sei to take her opportunity to unclasped her bra exposing her now stiffened nipples.

"Shimako-chan? Aroused already?" Sei uttered as she pulled away letting her tongue to journey into her jawline,down on her neck and before Shimako could realize. "Sei-chan! Oh great! AAH!" Sei had already occupied one of her mound that made her elicit satisfying moans as the woman above her swirled her tongue and milking her in a unmeasurable pleasure,as two hands made their way to her inner thighs massaging it and slightly brushing her fingertips in her outer core enjoying teasing her soon to be lover.

"S-Sei-chan! P-please!! S-Stop t-teasing!!" Being fully aroused as she grabbed Sei's short hair, massaging her scalp and not bothering to remove her legs that still snaked around in the ex-Rosa's waist.

"Mind if I pull this away?" Shimako agreed even though she didn't want to unwraped her legs around the older woman's waist as she pulled away her skirt and lastly her black lacey panty that matched with her own bra being tossed off on the floor.

"Sei, uhnnn! I-it's getting hot in here can I stripped off that shirt of yours?" Whispering in her ears as it made her shivered more but then in a little while she heard Sei chuckled as what she was just told to her.

"Yes you may, princess."

"Ohhh...so am I the princess that you keep muttering outside the gate, huh? How silly..."

"Haha! Actually I learned it from Yumi-chan."

"Oh...Yumi-chan!Yumi-chan!Yumi-chan! You always mentioning her." Shimako muttered while tossing the white shirt Sei was wearing, unzipping her jeans as the other woman continue planting wet kisses on her body.

"My...my...is my princess being jealous? You are the most important person in my whole life so don't doubt it."

"Then prove it..." Shimako sounds demanding rather than asking.

"As you wish, princess Shi-ma-ko..."

"Ah!! Oh MY!! HAH!" Shimako almost screamed when Sei's head instantly disappeared between her legs and before she could even realized, Sei is now lapping her core, thrusting her tongue in and out as the young woman gripped tightly Sei's hair that made her more turned in both lust but felt a slight pain on her scalp.

"My princess... I-uh don't want you to be hurt, so I can stop this if you like." Sei suddenly stopped her ministrations, thinking that Shimako won't like to do it but didn't complain.

Shimako saw a very concerned blue ayes gazing at her as it made her heart melt and love more the person towering her.

"Sei-chan, I know you love me and I trust you very much but I need you not later, nor tomorrow not even anyday but now.."

"If that is what you want, I will follow..." Shimako squeaked as she felt two fingers inside her own.

"Shi-Shimako are you ok??" Sei didn't move any muscles as she felt Shimako wimpered in pain.

"D-Don't stop! Please!" With now relaxed and comfortable feeling, the pain was now changed into abundant lust as Shimako wrapped again her legs into its previous place, greeting her every thrust.

"Ah...ohhh...deeper! Faster!" Shimako gasped making her voice echoed inside her room.

Sei occupied her mouth with one of her breast as she increased the speed she's doing in the other woman. Shimako couldn't control it as she arched her back and cries the name of the very person she loved and after several minutes she reach her climax.

Sei didn't waste any time as she leaned down and drink all the juices that secretes out to now panting Shimako.

Sei climbed up unto Shimako as the younger woman taste herself as she licked the face of Sei full of her orgasms spread all over her face.

Sei stayed on top of her, holding her hands as they shared one last kiss never had a lack of passion in it and drifted into a comfortable sleep, well secured and relaxing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hmm...what? I know, I know, this chapter is full of sensual scenes...well, I can accept flames I cannot blame you guys...I'm just a normal person :) Thanks to all the people out there that showed their interest on my story...and sorry for the late update guys! My computer has been reformated so I am still having some adjustments to it. Gomen! But at least I update right? And btw, yup, other charcters are OOC so, sorry for that...T.T...well another chapter will come up soon and THANKS for the IDEAS! haha! Arigatou! :) ja!

--xan14--


	4. Weekend Experience

Disclaimer : I don't own MSGM... enjoy! R&R ja!

My Beloved Petite Soeur

Chapter 4

Weekend Experience

Waking her up by the light of the sunlight pricking her naked,white, flawless skin as she was been snuggled no other than the woman she love, Sei Satou.

Lifting her face up so that she will face to face to the sleeping woman beside her, then gave her a morning kiss. Shimako hate to get up, leaving the comfort and warmth she enjoy when she's with the ex-Rosa but she need to prepare a breakfast for them.

Lifting up her body, she slid out of the bed but was stopped as she felt a hand around her waist.

"Where ya going?" Sei still stirring up as she asked the younger woman

"Oh! I'm sorry Sei-sa- uhmm...chan. Did I wake you up? I was going to prepare a breakfast for us." the younger woman replied as she was being being pulled back at the bed, Sei instantly on top of her, fully awaken, lust sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Mmmm...I'm hungry now...for you..." Sei whispered into Shimako's ear sending shiver throughout her body as Sei kiss her neck, licking her and then biting a tender spot that made the other girl gasped.

"N-not f-fair!" Shimako protested as her body betrayed her, surrenderring to what Sei is doing to her.

"But your body seems to like it." the taller woman said with a teasing tone.

"Whatever..." Shimako then said, flipping the woman on top of her,the taller woman's back against the bed as the younger woman sit right above her stomach almost rubbing her womanhood into it as she leaned down, arms wrapped around Sei's neck then kissed her, letting Sei explore her sweet warm mouth and play with her after being with Sei, became a little bit agressive in their bed that made Sei seems happy about this and at the same time more aroused.

They were enjoying their moment when they were been disturbed by a ring on the get up,slipped a white robe unto her and she let Sei to pick up the phone as she prepared for their breakfast.

"Hello? Who's this?" Sei answered annoyance obvious in her voice. Disturbing them with their morning workout with just a stupid phone call.

"Uhm...Shimako-san?" Noriko Nijou at the end of the line, calling for Shimako asking for any explanation on why she didn't able to attend in the celebration party.

"Hmm...Noriko, huh? Is this the future petite soeur of my princess?" Pride and at the same time jealousy dripping in her cold voice.

"Uhmm? Who's th-" Noriko was been cut off as Sei immediately replied...

"Sorry to say, but Shimako-chan is busy right now, why not call her later? Bye!" Sei was being annoyed with Noriko, learning that she might be the one Shimako choose to be her petite soeur, jealous obvious in her whole mind and heart.

"Who called Sei-sama?" Shimako questioned Sei as she hung up the phone, habit of formalities always with her.

"Nothing...someone disturbing this early in the morning" Sei lied to the other woman.

"Seeeiiii?"

"Alright! That Noriko Nijou called asking you why you didn't attend the party last night..."

"What did you say?" Shimako asked her, suspicion into her eyes.

"Nothing, I just told her that she can call you later...but now, I think I must enjoy my breakfast, neh? Shimako?" Sei moving forward leaning into the younger girl kissing her softly in the lips never getting tired kissing her.

After their breakfast, Sei invited Shimako to go outside wanting to be with Shimako for the rest of the day. They decided to go at the park. Their conversation led them when they first met and how they become soeurs.

"Shimako, do you remember how I reacted when I heard Eriko and Youko making you to be my petite soeur?" Sei asked as she leaned into a railing in the park.

"Why do you ask?" Shimako replied with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing...I-uh just want to...uhmm...confess what we talk about in there....aren't you curious?"

"Hmm...now that you ask...what did you talk about?"

Sei blushing hardly as she remembered what she said to Youko.

"That I have a feelings for Shimako Toudou that I'm afraid that someday, when she accept me as my petite soeur and the time I will graduate, she will be apart from me. Never wanting to leave my Shimako.. hehe.. funny isn't it? I keep telling myself that I will never show my feelings for you but here I am, I can't stand to see you suffering like that when I saw you,I don't want to leave you... that I-uh..." Sei red flushed staining all over her face but was been cut off.

"Sei...I want you to know this...for the time that you made me your petite soeur, I promised to myself that I will never let go of your hands. That I...never let go even you graduate, even if you will leave me but I promise to myself that if you ever needed me I will not hesitate...that's why.. that's why..."

"You can't still choose your petite soeur, right?"

"Sei..."

"Shimako, I was in your place like that when I am still the Rosa Gigantea. I made my own decision, I made my own way on how to resolve this maze...I realized that when you said it to me that you will never leave my hand but if you love and trust me... Don't be afraid.. I trust you and I know you love Noriko as a little sister not the way I treated back when I am your soeur..."

"Yeah...you're right."

"I will never forget that Sakura trees...the place when we first met each other but not knowing each name and the place you accept me as your onee-sama..."

"Onee-sama..." Shimako smiled when she recall the events that she kept on her heart, never wanting to forget every bit of the time being with Sei.

"C'mon it's getting late..." Sei extend her hand like the way she did when Shimako became her official petite soeur running for their class.

"So...you're now the one responsible, onee-sama" Shimako said while smiling as she hold the hand of the person she loved.

"I love you...Sei." Shimako whispered as they walked together expecting Sei not to hear her but failed.

"I love you too...Shimako." Sei answered that made Shimako blushed furiously.

A/N: Woah! Another chap that ended... sorry for the late update.. haha! well? what do you think? Sorry guys if the characters are OOC haha.. I did a little experiment on their characters so that's why some of them are OOC especially Shimako, yup she is romantic but she didn't always let it out so I gave a little push.. and Yumi, I made her naughty in this story just like Yoshino, I think she's cute if she is naughty sometimes... :) sorry for that one...ja!

Oh! sorry for the long dialogue.. I think it's more appropriate than a POV or a thought.. I want to let them know each other's feeling... sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, , ENJOY! R&R.. but if you choose flame.. go on! .. I can accept it :)

--xan14

*If you like to email me personally, here, mezhao_.ph if you have any bright ideas that will surely be a great help for me! or questions, suggestions just EMAIL me about your concern whatever it is! haha!


	5. The Decision

A/N: This is my fifth chapter so enjoy and don't forget R&R :)

Disclaimer: I don't own MSGM and it's characters! T.T

Chapter 5

The Decision

It's been a wonderful weekend being with Sei made the new Rosa Gigantea came back to herself. Walking in front of the statue of Maria-sama, she met Noriko Nijou,the person that cause Sei all the jealousy she felt.

"Good Day, Shimako-san..." greeting the Rosa as they finished praying in front Maria-sama with a hint of hesitation and question that didn't escape Shimako's notice.

"Noriko...about last weekend...I'm sorry that I didn't attend the celebration party, it's just that I had a important matter I needed to attend to." Shimako said as she notice the questioningly look in the eyes of the Buddhist follower.

"Ahmm...It's alright no need to apologize...really."

"Oh..."

"Uh-Shimako-san...I-uh...can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it, Noriko?"

"Uhmm...never mind...well see you later..."

"O-ok then, see you later..." Shimako answered as she was being puzzled the way Noriko approached her

-------

During the Yamayurikai meeting, Shimako is thinking all that Sei told to her about choosing Noriko as her petite soeur that's when she cleared all her thoughts as she was being called by Noriko

"Shimako-san, the tea is ready." Shimako came forward and drink her tea as she heard Sachiko spoke.

"Noriko-chan, can you do something about addressing her as 'Shimako-san'?"

"Excuse me?" Noriko replied confused as what Sachiko is saying.

"It is the basic courtesy to use 'sama' for those older than you, please try to call her Shimako-sama or Rosa Gigantea."

"H-Hai."

"You were supposed to teach her this, Shimako."

"I am very sorry." Shimako bowed as she apologized but their conversation became more tense as Noriko complained that accusing Shimako is rude that started Noriko to argue with Sachiko.

Shimako ran away as she became more and more confused.

She found herself under the cherry blossoms having a shelter for the rain as she was approached by Noriko herself.

"If this rain gets heavier, you'll catch cold..."

"..."

"I realized something today...You are too greedy, Shimako-san...but you don't want to be hated by anyone." Noriko came across Shimako

"That's right."

"You are scared to lose them all if you let go...but you need those people with you..."

"Don't tell me to forget about you just because of that..."

"I won't...I am a very conceited person who agrees you do need me too...Sachiko-sama gave you an extreme example recently...if you don't want to let any of them go, you don't have to..."

"But..."

"Hold your companions with one hand, and you can hold me with the other." Noriko hold one hand of Shimako as the other woman look her other hand with the rosary as she remembered the time Sei gave her the rosary and the hand where Sei hold her.

"Can I borrow your rosary?"

"Borrow?"

"Isn't it very important to you?" Noriko asked as she carefully watched Shimako

'_Very...the person that gave me this is my most important person._' Shimako thought as she was being asked by Noriko

"But for me it's just an accessory...Shimako looked her questioningly...I don't know the importance the rosary holds, so it won't weigh me down...you can think of it as lending it to me so you can take a break..."

"Lend this rosary to you?" Shimako asked as she remembered what Sei told to her "_If you love and trust me...don't be afraid...I trust you and I know you love Noriko as a little sister not the way I treated back when I am your soeur..."_

_"_Are you still deciding? Is it because I admire Buddhism more than Catholicism?"

"It's not that."

"If you become my petite soeur, it means you will be a member of the Yamayurikai."

"I think Rosa Chinensis approves of me being a member...she looks the kind of person that would ignore people if she's not interested."

"You are very perceptive."

"Of course, they are the ones Shimako-san cares for."

Neither of the two didn't know they are being watched by a happy and satisfied person. Goronta approached the new Rosa Gigantea as Sei revealed herself.

"Congratulations, Shimako, I'm happy for you...you became stronger now." Sei thought to herself as Goronta walk beside Shimako as she confront her.

"Sei-sama!" Shimako very surprised at the sudden appearance of the person she dearly loved.

Sei moved forward to Shimako as she greet her with a kiss. Noriko witnessed all this as her eyes widened in shock.

Sh-Shimako h-have been kissed by this person named Sei? Noriko thought as she watched the two. Sei didn't noticed the reaction of the youngest of them as she witnessed the two kissed without lacking any passion.

A/N: haha.. what?? cliff hanger? sorry for that...so that's your fifth chapter! Now! Review! haha.. sorry if this chap is short...peace! I'm working on the next chapter so bear with me ok? hehe...oh my! my! our class resumed...great...T.T...but don't worry guys I will do my best to update soon enough :) ja!


	6. Reactions and Realizations

Disclaimer : I don't own MSGM or any of its characters.. ja! :)

Chapter 6

Reactions and Realizations

Yumi together with the Yamayurikai members were looking for the two as they reached the back of the lecture hall, there they found who they looking for, but with another woman who seems very familiar to all of them.

"Hmmm...if it isn't the great Sei-sama." Hasekura Rei, the now official Rosa Foetida and successor of Eriko Torii greeting their former co-member of the Yamayurikai.

"Ohh...Rei-san and the others, it's great to have a reunion isn't it?"

"It's nice to see you too, Sei-sama." Yumi said cheerfully and Sei immediately hugged Yumi as she always did.

"Who is she? Shimako-san?" Noriko full of confused as what is happening

"Oh, I forgot! Noriko this is Sei-sama." Shimako,being slightly annoyed, introduced Sei as she stop her from teasing Yumi.

"And!...she is our beloved ex-Rosa Gigantea." Yoshino added.

"Hello there, you must be Noriko Nijou, oh sorry for being rude last weekend answering the phone and by the way, I am Satou Sei, former Rosa Gigantea and I am Shimako's girlfriend." Sei announced as she moved closer to Shimako making her arm around Shimako's shoulder.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Noriko screamed in her mind as her eyes widened totally shocked.

"At last, you gave up keeping it, Sei-sama for a very long time, I know you have feelings for her." Sachiko commented as she remembered their conversation with Sei, when Sei learned that Sachiko is planning to make Shimako as her petite soeur.

"Oh...yep...I think so...hehe...maybe?" Sei said as she rub her now shorter hair and show her famous grin.

"Onee-sama!" Shimako blushing hardly as the other members laughed

"Oi! Yumi-sama...is this really Sei Satou?" Touko Matsudaira asked Yumi who seems very happy.

"Uh Hmm...yep!" Yumi answered her cheerfully.

All of them didn't noticed the reaction of a person no other than Noriko as she was still unable to speak and unable to move in her place as she witnessed all the the events happened, leaving her shocked and deep inside her...hurt. She didn't know what's this painful feeling in her heart as she first saw Shimako been kissed by this person and now revealing Shimako as her own girlfriend and specially she learned that all the Yamayurikai members loved Sei.

"Who is this person? Why is she so important to them,especially Shimako-san , what's in her that I don't have?...Sei is not needed here! Shimako-san needed me the most, right? YES! Shimako-san is now my onee-sama and I will do my best to be with her even after she graduate!" Noriko speak to her mind and didn't notice that she was being called and all the attentions was in her.

"Noriko?" Shimako asked

"H-Hai? What is it Shimako-san?" Noriko after hearing her name came back to herself as she responded.

"I said we are heading at the Rose Mansion." The Rosa Gigantea repeated her announcement as she motioned the others to go ahead of them.

"Noriko, is something wrong?" The older woman asked her petite soeur concerned written in her face.

"I-is Sei really that important to the Yamayurikai? Isn't she an ordinary college girl? I know I don't have the right to question her, but is Sei really important to you, onee-sama?"

"Sei is a very important person to me, not only me but all of us...when you first see her she looks like very happy, looks like she is a happy go lucky person but behind that...when I really see the real Sei, I know she had faced many problems especially...in her past...she is very wise and highly respected Rosa Gigantea, even she didn't want to show it, she is a very helpful person and we know she really care for everyone, that's why...I fall for her...she didn't restraint me, being with her I don't feel alone...I was even surprised when she knew that I'm the one that gave her the marble cake last valentine's day and when I learned that she will also joined the contest where the en boutons will have a half-day date to the one who will find the responding color card of the Roses...I really love her." Shimako told Noriko as red flushed staining her sweet innocent face.

"You really love her don't you?" Noriko asked as she bowed her head hurt obvious in her voice.

"I also love you Noriko, as my little sister, but Sei is different, she's the one that made my existence to be known...I am hers forever..." the older woman explained as not to hurt the feelings of the young Buddhist follower.

"So...I guess she's the only one that knows you the most and even she knows all your secret, doesn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Oh...I misinterpreted the kindness you showed to me...I thought you...you love me the way you love Sei...but I can't blame you. "

"..."

"You know, Shimako-san, I realized something..."

"What is it Noriko?"

"Sei is really a good person...and I'm happy that she have you...well, I guess I can be your little sister, and you will be my onee-sama." Noriko flashed a smile to the Rosa.

"Shimako? Noriko? Are you two coming? Let's go now... " Sei called them out as she returned to the cherry blossoms secretly and pounced on the two.

"Sei-sama! Sei!" Noriko and Shimako protested as they are being drag by the older woman.

They didn't know that she heard their conversation accidentally and she also had a realization...how much she loved this beautiful innocent girl more that anyone else even Shiori,and this Noriko Nijou that she recently meet a while ago will take care of Shimako when she's not around.

In herself she began loving Noriko as her little sister...that made their relationships with each other to be stronger that anyone of them didn't notice except...Sei Satou...

A/N: phew! At last chapter 6 is done!! hehehe!! hmmm... i run out of any ideas... if there are some people out there that can share some ideas... I really appreciate it! like Dark Saviour out there that didn't get tired of my story! :) I will update but not very soon.. sorry for that.. I also have my class and my dismissal is already late so sorry if I don't have any time for updating asap... hope you understand... ja!


	7. I will always be with you

Disclaimer: As usual…

A/N: this is the last of the chapter.. so I wish you will enjoy.. please leave a review.. T.T SSSOOORRRYY, guys! I'm so sooorrryyy! I need to end this because I have no ideas on how to continue this. I know it's been a long time I updated so here! The end of it…

Chapter 7

I Will Always be With You

During the spring break, Sei decided to spend her time with Shimako in the younger woman's apartment, they were seated on the couch watching a program on the TV, but neither of them pays any attention at the TV as they soon are staring in each other's eyes.

Shimako broke their intimate eye contact as Sei leaned upward catching the younger woman's lips into her.

No need for any compliments as their own body speaks for them. Shimako was very glad that she is now with the person she ever respects and dearly loves.

Sei on the other hand had promise to herself that she will never ever leave this person alone.

Now that they are now an official couple, but the older woman has a very special surprise to the younger beside her as she reached down on pillow on her side.

"Shimako…can I ask you something?" Sei said as she secretly holding a small red velvet box unnoticed by the blond haired woman.

"Hmm? What is it Sei?" Shimako became a little bit confuse on why Sei asked her something in their sweet moment.

Sei didn't answer yet as she leaned once again capturing the other woman's lips into a chaste one that made Shimako became more confuse as to what is happening but soon reality shook her into her confusion. There she found a small red box in Sei's hand but still wondering what is happening until Sei said something that made her cry not in pain this time but overflowing joy.

"Shimako Todou…I, Sei Satou, will you marry me?" Sei opened the red velvet revealing a gold band with a ruby at the center of it leaning in front of the other woman.

Shimako became dumbfounded on the scene in front of her,"Y-Yes! I will! I love you Sei!"

Sei didn't anymore had a reply as she felt arms circling around her neck and a head nuzzling her neck as she smiled to Shimako's reaction.

"Shimako…I always love you…and I want you to be with me forever, we can have our wedding after you graduate in college, I will always wait for you, my love."

A/N: I know it's short.. please don't kill me for that! I promise to all the people that love this couple I write another story but not soon, maybe someday you will know until I post it! So leave a comment on how's the ending … again! Sorry!

_xan14_


End file.
